


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 25 | Transfigurations Class With McGonagall

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Cute Jilly, Cute Snilly, Harry Potter Angst, Lily Evans Potter Angst, Severus Snape Angst, Snilly Angst, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Fluff, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Love, Young Marauders, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " “Is everything alright?” Lily asked.“It’s Potter again,” Severus replied.“He’s really not that bad.”“You don’t know him.”“And you do?”  "After another incident with James, Severus Snape talks to Lily about his troubles during a transfiguration class. Yet Evans protests, thinking her friend is just overacting even though she doesn't know the full story.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 25 | Transfigurations Class With McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoy!

17th of May 1973-  
Lily 

Lily dipped her quill in her ink and began writing against the scratchy parchment of her notebook. Severus came and sat down next to her, his long, oily, sleek black hair caved down over his face.  
“Is everything alright?” Lily asked.   
“It’s Potter again,” Severus replied.  
“He’s really not that bad.”  
“You don’t know him.”  
“And you do?”  
Severus didn’t reply, he just continued writing down his notes.   
“Turn to page 231 where you will find a simple transfiguration spell to turn your beetle into a butterfly,” McGonagall said as she folded her book closed and placed it on her desk.  
“Severus, I’m sure it’s fine. He was probably just teasing you or something like that,” Lily said, trying to cheer her friend up.  
“It’s not fine Lily!” Severus exclaimed, flicking his wand and accidentally turning his beetle into a large headless cockroach. Lily gave a small laugh at the sight of the bug frantically running over the table. Severus stood up and walked to the back of the class, taking a seat next to another Slytherin.   
“Severus, I-” but Lily didn’t finish. A loud bang came from the row of seats next to her.  
“Mr Potter, what is it now?” McGonagall asked, eyeing James and the dead beetle lying on his desk.  
“Sorry Professor. Guess I didn’t really think my spell through,” James said, rubbing the glass of his glasses on his robes. The rest of the class laughed but Lily continued with her work.  
“Yes, I can see that,” McGonagall said.  
“Psst, Evans.” Lily turned to see James leaning back in his chair to face her.  
“What is it now?” she asked.  
“How do you do this?”  
“Why would I tell you? You need to figure it out on your own.”  
“Aww, c’mon Evans. Please?” James asked, beaming at her with his charming smile. She rolled her eyes.  
“Just...try not to explode your next Beatle. Ok? And actually read your book.” Lily turned back to her work. Transforming her beetle perfectly into a butterfly. She could hear Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing at James.  
“Shut up!” James said under his voice.   
“What’s wrong, got your wand in a knot, James?” Sirius teased.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
